


Ang Huling El Bimbo

by azuredeity



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: A lot of spoilers to Ang Huling El Bimbo, Angst, Bittersweet Ending, But its fine if you don't watch it, F/M, KOGA IS TOO OOC IM SORRY, M/M, vague mentions of rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24087883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azuredeity/pseuds/azuredeity
Summary: Magkahawak ang ating kamay at walang kamalay-malay…Something that Kaoru, Rei and Adonis had always looked forward to after school is them hanging out with Koga.A few days before the graduation of the trio, they decided to go out for a ride when suddenly…[ Ensemble Stars!! Ang Huling El Bimbo AU ][ Main Focus: Oogami Koga x Hakaze Kaoru ]
Relationships: Hakaze Kaoru/Oogami Kouga, Poly!UNDEAD, Slight Otogari Adonis/Narukami Arashi, Slight Sakuma Rei/Anzu
Kudos: 10





	Ang Huling El Bimbo

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based of the filipino hit musical "Ang Huling El Bimbo"  
> After watching it, a lot of my mutuals on twitter were talking about how UNDEAD would fit the storyline.  
> And so here I am, writing this sad fic. 
> 
> [ TW: Vague mentions of rape and prositution work ]

It was just during the ROTC training where they had first met Koga. 

Koga was selling some snacks to the students during lunch break when the three approached him and started talking. They were impressed on how strong he was and he even invited them to the small kanderia he worked at. A few weeks of them hanging out together passed and they were the closest bunch that you would ever see. Even during lunch breaks they would rush to go to the small kanderia that they have grown to love and enjoy thanks to the presence of Koga Oogami. 

During winter break, they still maintained this bond no matter how far they were and every time they called each other they would always count how many days left till they get to see each other again and hang out. There was a time Koga and Rei met up in a small mall and the younger noticed that there was a bruise on Rei's cheek. “Did you get into a fight with your dad again?” he asked, lifting his hand to stroke the older’s bruised cheek. He got no response which resulted in him changing his expression into a frown. “Sakuma-senpai, you got to cheer up a bit! You know that you’re better than that.” 

Rei’s eyes lit up at the encouragement that Koga gave to him and then smiled back. “Corgi, you really do know a way with your words.” The two then did their signature handshake that they came up with. After doing that, they decided to go around the shops just to casually browse. While the younger one was looking at a different section of the shop, Rei found a beautiful shawl to give to him as a thank you present for always being there for him no matter what. He approached Koga once he purchased it and wrapped it around his neck. “For you,” he smiled. The other grinned in response and giggled. 

_ “Aw shut up you vampire.”  _

Adonis was talking to Koga about a small letter that he wrote for someone overseas, hoping it would just make that said person stay with him for the rest of his life time. Koga was reading through the letter and later complemented Adonis for how beautiful his composition was. “Man, you really have a way with your words huh?” he giggled and playfully smacked the other’s back. He laughed in reply also, “Well it’s for the person I love.”

After a few seconds of silence, Koga spoke up once again, “So… once you graduate you’ll go overseas just for this person?” 

The purple haired boy looked at him, “Well yes. That was the decision Oogami-kun.” 

In the end, Koga supports Adonis’ decision to pursue this person. In the condition of never forgetting the times they have spent together of course. Adonis promised Koga that once he gets rich, he would buy him a house so that he can live peacefully with his mother who was working really hard. “Adonis-kun, you don’t need to buy me a house you know. As long as we stay in touch, I’ll be grateful for you.” The other smiled at those words then opened his arms to hug him. 

_ “Of course.”  _

Lastly, there was Kaoru who was certainly trying his best to keep his cool around Koga. Of course, the two of his friends knew how much he was head over heels for the other male and they would always poke fun at him every time he acted flustered around him. In the end, he finally got the guts to confess after much teasing happened. He loved seeing Koga happy and he knew that he would need to try his very best in order to help him get out of the situation that he was currently in. He wants to be the best boyfriend and in the future, the best husband. 

The three were graduating soon and they planned to do a small joyride with Koga to celebrate their soon to be special day. They parked somewhere in the woods and got out of the car to look at the night sky and sing some songs in order for them to enjoy the night more. Kaoru grabbed an acoustic guitar since he knew that Koga had always wanted a new guitar after his old one broke. The blonde gave the guitar to him and he happily accepted it with ease. The four of them sat at the hood of the car, jamming to the songs that they would always hear at the radio. 

_ Magkahawak ang ating kamay at walang kamalay-malay. _

_ Na tinuruan mo ang puso ko, na umibig na tunay. _

_ Lalala… Lalala.... _

They thought that they would get their happy ending after this however, tragedy strikes when a group of guys found them in the woods and started harassing the four of them. Out of everyone in the group, Koga was the one who was sexually harassed and he was traumatized from the events that happened. The group of guys also broke the guitar that Kaoru gifted Koga and left a huge scratch on the car that they were using. Koga refused to be touched by any of them. He was visibly shaking from fear as the three argued on what to do next. 

Adonis and Rei helped Koga get inside of the car as Kaoru got into the driver’s seat. Stressed at what happened to the four of them and then drove Koga home. Once they dropped him off, the three got into an argument on what they could have done to prevent this incident. 

_ “We could have gone to the police station!” _

_ “No! We should have gone to the hospital!” _

_ “This is all of our fucking fault! Koga-kun was strong enough right!? We were the ones who were weak!”  _

Who would have known that this decision would lead them to grow distant from each other?

When graduation day arrived, Koga eagerly waited for Kaoru, Rei and Adonis to come out of the venue. He was surrounded by parents who were congratulating their kids for finally completing the last part of important education that they had. He peaked around the crowds, looking for his three friends that he truly cherished. 

The first to come out was Rei who was walking all alone. Koga spotted him immediately and rushed to him in order to congratulate him. The raventte stopped at his tracks when he saw his sweet smile. A smile that he could have protected if they chose to report the incident from that very night to the police. Koga handed over a small charm to Rei and smiled. “You will earn lots. I’m sure of it, Sakuma-senpai.” He tried to hug his senior but he suddenly got pushed away.

“I need to go somewhere real fast. I’m sorry.” 

Second of course was Adonis with his family, the moment that he saw Koga looking for him he told his mother and father to go on ahead without him. He knew he shouldn’t have approached him. He didn’t even have the right to do so yet he still did. Shamelessly, he approached Koga and his eyes widened with excitement. “Adonis-kun, don’t forget about our promise!” he yelled as he held out his pinky finger right in front of him. Adonis looked at it for a while before suddenly walking away, snatching the charm that the other was supposed to give him. 

Lastly, Kaoru saw the expression that Koga wore right after Adonis decided to leave him suddenly but then once he finally saw Kaoru right in front of him, he smiled so brightly and came up to him. “Hakaze-senpai! We will surely keep in touch right?” There were no words that could come out of Kaoru’s mouth. To think that Koga would be still smiling even after what had happened to him a few days ago overwhelms him with guilt. He silently stared at Koga as the younger one placed the small charm right at the palm of his hand and smiled. 

“Yeah… We will keep in touch.” It was the lie that Kaoru said that would probably change their lives forever.

* * *

A few years have passed and the three have finally gone their separate ways. Adonis was a busy worker and was married to a female named Arashi Narukami, the person that he was chasing after for so long. Rei had also gotten married to a girl named Anzu and he was living the laid back life with his new wife. Kaoru had gotten famous as a director and he had drowned himself into the depths of the media. But for Koga, he still struggled to live his life. After the small canteen that his mother managed got bankrupted and the person who had helped them continued to exploit their money they finally decided that it was best to go back to their province where they could have a much more peaceful life. Or so they thought. 

Koga didn’t have a choice. He wanted to achieve his dream of living his life normally so he did what he had to do. He started to do some really odd jobs that involved him using his body while continuing to do strange transactions with the person that had always exploited them.

_ “Finally. I have enough to buy Ligaya-chan a new coloring book and crayons.” _

There was one thing that he would always look forward to when he came home, it was the smile of his daughter called Ligaya. Her name meant joy, maybe that was the reason why he named her that. Since her arrival brought him joy. His mother was still with him of course and she had lived a peaceful life with her grandchild while her own mother was away, doing the jobs that she didn’t know she was actually doing. 

Koga also had one thing that he also looked forward to. For Ligaya to meet the best of friends he had. Luckily he still had the phone numbers of Adonis, Rei and Kaoru and then proceeded to call them one by one. As soon as they picked up, it was not a response that he didn’t even expect.

_ “I’m sorry Oogami-kun, I’m sort of busy right now and I would appreciate it if you would call me at a different time.”  _

_ “Ahahaha. Koga-kun, you’re not the only one with problems you know.” _

_ “Please stop calling me. I’m trying to work Oogami.”  _

But yet, he still continued to call them. Hoping they would at least finally agree to the plan to see each other again.

A few weeks later, Adonis, Rei and Kaoru finally reunited again but in a circumstance that other people might not expect. They were reunited because they received a phone call from the police. Saying that they found a dead body and checked the victim’s phone. They were the last people that the victim was trying to call. 

Guilt still processed them all, they kept on fighting over one little thing to another, unable to find a compromise for the problem that they had caused many many years ago. They had an image that they wanted to keep up. They had an image they wanted to protect. The three of them were scared what would happen to them if they had just made the right decision. 

For what seemed like an eternity, they finally saw Koga’s lifeless body in the hospital room. They watched as two other people walked in the room, crying over the loss of the beloved. Ligaya was there, taking one last look at the face of his now dead father and cried. The three didn’t know what to say. This was the child that Koga had always wanted them to meet and they finally did. Once Ligaya was done looking at her father, she walked to Rei first. 

“You must be Sakuma-san right?” Ligaya spoke softly and Rei nodded. The raventte bowed down right in front of her and held her hands softly. “Father always told me that you were the bestest friend that he had ever had.” Rei cried. He no longer deserved the title of Koga’s bestest friend. That was in the past, a past that he didn’t want to remember. 

_ “That was in the past… It was in the past.”  _

A few moments of silence passed before Rei let go of her hand and Ligaya turned to Adonis. “Who is Otogari-san?” The purple haired male approached him and sat down right in front of her. The female child held out her pinky, just like what Koga did to Adonis during graduation. Adonis finally broke down, knowing that he should have wrapped his pinky around Koga’s in the past. He shakily raises his hand with his pinky held out and makes a small promise with Ligaya. 

Kaoru couldn’t face Ligaya but yet she still approached him. “You are Hakaze-san right?” The blond turned around to the kid, looking down at her with his grey eyes as he visibly held back his tears. “You were the person that father loved in everything… He loved you truly dearly.” 

He recalls the time with Koga, he told him that he will work hard in order to get him out of the miserable life that he had lived. Kaoru finally bowed down and hugged Ligaya. “I will make it up to you. To your father. We will give you the life that he always dreamed of having.” 

The other two walked to Kaoru and Ligaya. Adonis used one of his hands to hold the female child’s shoulder while Rei held the other as the four of them silently mourned the death of someone they all loved. 

They still might have not fully made it up for Koga but they were able to protect the thing that made Koga the happiest guy in the world. 

  
  



End file.
